1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fishing reel and, more particularly, to a structure for indicating that the drag on the line spool is being adjusted.
2. Background of the Invention
In almost every type of fishing reel, an apparatus is provided for applying a drag to the line-carrying spool so that any pull on the line, such as when a fish takes a bait, in excess of the drag setting will cause the spool to turn relative to the drag member.
Heretofore, many fishing reels did not have an apparatus for advising the fisherman that the drag was being adjusted. The star drag-adjusting knob was turned, but there was no way the fisherman could tell, either by sound or by feel, whether or not the drag setting was being changed. The result was that the drag may be set too high and the fish pulling on the line could break the line, or the drag may be set too low so that the fish pulling on the line can run freely with the bait, permitting the fish to dive and escape or to entangle the line in underwater obstacles and the like.